Shark (SGC Series)
'Shark '''is a main character and the tritagonist in SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead Roleplay. He is the first person in the series to be shown from Greenfield, he is also one of the original members of Nick's Group. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Shark before the Apocalypse, except Shark lived in Greenfield, and had a girlfriend before. It may be very likely he was a high school student. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Shark first appears in "A New Face" where he is out looting trying to survive in the new world and is found by Nick and Ghetto. Realizing they have common interests they join together and they establish a base. In "Jump!" they raid a base that appears heavily fortified and take barbed wire for barricades and other supplies and barricade the base. He goes off on a supply run during "Missing" but doesn't tell Nick and Ghetto and they go out searching for him. While on the run he meets Louis who helps him through a horde of walkers. He returns to the base while they are out searching for him and they arrive with AK after learning of the cannibal Red in "AK's Ship" and he tells them about Louis who they decide to meet. The following day in "Traitor" they meet Louis but AK recognizes him as one of Red's men and he cuffs him and interrogated of Jordan's whereabouts to which he says they may be at the concert hall. Shark disgusted locks him up and they head to the concert hall where he is stationed outside to prevent anyone from escaping the building. He appears at the end of "Jordan!" after Jordan had been rescued and the group discusses the Red issue. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 Shark, Nick and Cory go on a supply run and try to hunt some animals in "Winter Storm", only to find out that there aren't many animals left around the woods near the D.C. They return the base empty-handed. In "Scouting Mission", Shark, Nick and Cory go on another supply run and they stumble upon a prison which appears abandoned. After scavenging the prison and taking some supplies, they're ambushed by Husky, the prison's owner, and his group of snipers. They're taken hostage in one of the prison cells. In "Old Friends", Shark is still captured along with Nick and Cory. Soon, Kyle (a member of Husky's group) releases the three from the cell. Nick is sent to Husky's office while Shark and Cory are sent to help some of the injured group members. Husky tells Nick that this community is low on supplies and they could really use their help, so Nick and his group decide to stay with Husky and help him. In "Security Breach", Shark welcomes Nick, as he brings the rest of his group to the prison. He later appears talking to Nick and Husky about fortifying the base and fixing the fences. In "Red's Back", Shark is seen fixing the fence with Husky and Cory. Later on, Nick, Shark and Cory go on another supply run. When they return to the prison, they see Husky at the main entrance with Red appearing right behind him. Shark appears again in the end of "Fighting Back", being locked up in a cell together with Sergeant Cory, and they tell Nick and Husky that they haven't seen anyone since the attack of Red's Group. In "No Man Left Behind", Shark, along with Nick, Cory and Husky, make their way through some underground sewer tunnels. After getting to the end of the tunnel and up the ladder, they find General Uni trapped in another cell. Uni tells them that he hasn't seen anyone else. Shark and Nick later find Ghetto in a cell, but they can't open it. TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 10 TBA Season 12 TBA Season 13 TBA Killed Victims: * Highway Bandit 1 * Highway Bandit 2 * A few of Red's men * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Season 2 * "A New Face" * "Jump!" * "AK's Ship" * "Traitor" * "Jordan!" Season 3 * "Red's Here!" * "Interrogation" (Dream) * "Hospital Run" (Dream) * "Friend or Foe?" * "Military Evacuation!" * "Going Too Far!" Season 4 * "Leaving the City!" * "Keep Watch!" * "Zombie Horde!" * "Cabin Fever" * "Gas Station Run" * "Good Guy or Bad?" * "Into the Mines!" * "Moving On..." * "Journey to Heyworth" * "Blood Trail..." Season 5 * "GHETTO! NO!" * "Formula X" * "Strange Discovery..." * "Familiar Faces" * "Saying Goodbye" * "Back to Our Roots..." * "AK's Secret" * "Airborne Virus" * "Where's Sky?" * "End of the Road" Season 6 * "Too Much Death" * "Secure the Perimeter" * "Search Party!" * "Military Raid" * "Taken Prisoner!" (No lines) * "Escape Plan" * "Walkers!" * "Finding Jess" * "Search and Rescue" * "A True Hero" Season 7 * "Winter Storm" * "Scouting Mission" * "Old Friends" * "Security Breach" * "Red's Back!" * "Locked Up" * "Fighting Back" * "No Man Left Behind" * "Power Plant" * "Red's Men" Season 8 * "Thinning the Horde" * "Heading South" * "Bandit Raid!" * "Get Down!" * "Major Gray!" * "Walker Alarm" * "CDC Attack!" * "Police Station" * "GHETTO!" Season 9 * "3 Days Later" * "Radio Signal!" Season 10 * "Barney's Return" Season 12 * "Sacrifice" Season 13 * "Making the Trade" Trivia * With Jess' departure, Shark is the only Character, from Greenfield to have the Alive status. * Shark is presumably the youngest member of Nick's Group since the death of Jordan. ** However in contrast it's unclear how old Shark really is, but judging by 09sharkboy's age when he first appeared in "A New Face", he was likely at the age of 15 to 16 years of age. * He is the only Season 2 character to have the Alive status. Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Greenfield Category:Teenagers